


Not Only You and Me

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James watches Hugo. Hugo watches James. Scorpius notices and decides it is his change to make his teenage fantasy reality, if only he can convince James and Hugo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only You and Me

Scorpius notices James watching his little cousin and finds it doesn’t bother him but rather piques his interest. He never saw much of Hugo at school and at family gatherings there are just so many Weasleys to keep track of that Scorpius has never spent a lot of time with any single one. He is nothing _special_ as such but somehow Scorpius reckons the other man knows how to keep his affairs to himself. A threesome is part of many young men’s fantasies but something itches inside the blonde’s bones and tells him this is his chance to make it a reality, if only he can convince James. Yet there are those looks, the way James watches, and Scorpius isn’t all that sure convincing him will be all that difficult. 

*

“He’s my cousin.”

“If he was a girl you might have married him,” Scorpius replies.

“We’re not that sort of family.”

“Not these days maybe.”

It takes him a while, but it isn’t that hard really.

*

Deciding is one thing and approaching Hugo is another. Scorpius remains confident that even if they get refused Hugo won’t tell but James has always been emotionally volatile and his pride wouldn’t stand up to it, the young Malfoy is sure. In the end he approaches Hugo alone when James is working late having decided that if the younger cousin says no Scorpius will cover it all up by saying he has changed his mind and doesn’t want to share. 

Hugo says yes of course. James wasn’t the only one watching. 

*

James doesn’t react the way Scorpius expects him to. There is no cockiness but instead a sudden fear. This is his cousin and he doesn’t want to ruin their relationship for a quick fuck, because Scorpius has made it clear that this is a one-time thing. End of. 

Despite having it all agreed it takes several months for them to all agree a time and when Hugo shuffles into the pair’s kitchen and blushes when he notices Scorpius the blond has his next bout of doubt. He doesn’t want things to be awkward. Awkward sex is neither fun nor satisfying. James seems to be full of confidence suddenly though, as if the sight of his cousin has piqued his ego and he doesn’t want to appear weak and unsure. That would be so like James, Scorpius thinks to himself fondly, as his lover crosses the kitchen and takes Hugo’s hand before leading him to the bedroom without another word. 

Scorpius pushes off from the wall that he has been leaning on and shuffles after them, arousal already stirring in his stomach as the realisation that this is actually going to happen settles in. He follows them into the room to find James sliding Hugo’s coat off his narrow shoulders. The younger man visibly shudders as the coat is thrown aside and when he turns and looks at Scorpius his cheeks are still flushed, and the blond wants nothing more than to touch and claim and take control. 

He’s pushing James aside with a growl before he has thought about it, kissing Hugo soundly and manourvering him towards the bed. He can hear James making a whining sound in his throat, the rustle of clothes, and then the springs creaking under the weight under another body. Cold hands pull at his t-shirt as he continues to kiss Hugo and press his knee into the younger man’s crotch. Hugo is growing hard, giving as good as he gets and fumbling with his jeans while being pressed down into the mattress. James pokes Scorpius in the ribs and the blond falls to the side, immediately beginning to strip off his clothes while James turns his attention to his cousin. He is already down to his underwear, cock bulging against his boxers as he kisses Hugo soundly on the lips. Hugo arches off the bed into James, pulling at his hair and slipping his hand into the other man’s boxers to tug on his erection. James grunts and Hugo smiles against his swollen lips. Scorpius bites his lips and watches them while kicking off his jeans and palming his own cock through his pants. 

He hadn’t expected Hugo to get into things with James so quickly. Scorpius assumed it would be a little strained at first and he would have to settle them both into it but James is already biting at Hugo’s neck while he pulls at his clothes. With a growl Scorpius rolls onto his knees and presses kisses to James’s shoulders, kissing towards his ear before whispering ‘You should fuck him’ and grinning when James releases a choked cry and bites down harder on Hugo’s shoulder until the other man yelps. 

With a grin, Scorpius reaches for the lube and watches Hugo watch him as he does it. There is a gleam in the other man’s eyes and the blond chuckles. 

“You want him to fuck you, don’t you? Want him to fuck you while I suck you off?”

A choked cry and a physical shiver is all the reply Scorpius needs and it has James laughing along with him as he tosses him the lube. 

“He’s wonderful at sucking people off,” James remarks. “Got a mouth made for it.”

“Stop bragging and let me just show him, hmm? I can do my own advertising,” Scorpius replies, holding Hugo’s gaze as he shifts on the bed to line himself up with the younger man’s straining erection. 

“Overly confident don’t you think?” Hugo wheezes as Scorpius takes him into his mouth. It is the first time he has spoken and the thought makes Scorpius laugh around his cock, the vibrations making Hugo moan and writhe on the bed. 

“Doesn’t seem so. I don’t hear you complaining too much,” James teases as he slips his lube coated hand between his cousin’s legs and rubs at his entrance while Scorpius takes as much as he can of Hugo’s length down his throat, feeling smug when Hugo shudders at the way he hums around it. James continues to rub at tight muscle, slowly pushing one finger in and stretching as Scorpius wraps one hand around the base of Hugo’s cock and teases his balls with the other. Caught up in Scorpius, Hugo doesn’t feel as much of the burn of James preparing him as he might have done. For his part, James is painfully hard at the sight of his cousin arching up off his bed, fisting his hands in his lover’s hair. James knows what it feels like to have that mouth around his dick, knows the way Scorpius nips and teases with his tongue, everything a game. 

When he has Hugo stretched, he takes a moment to just watch him and Scorpius together before shoving the blond lightly until he moves up the bed and allows James to move in between Hugo’s legs. Wasting no time he presses the top of his cock to Hugo’s hole and pushes in slowly. Hugo’s wriggles turn to thrashes, groans growing louder as his senses are overwhelmed. James grins, glancing at Scorpius who meets his gaze and releases Hugo’s dick with a wet pop. 

“Oi, what did you do that f- _oh_ ,” Hugo moans, as James thrusts into him again and again. Scorpius kisses and bites at his neck, making his pale skin flush an angry red. James holds Hugo by the hips and settles him into a rhythm. He can see, but can’t hear Scorpius whispering things into Hugo’s ear and can see the flush deepening across pale cheeks and how hard Hugo’s dick has become again when Scorpius wraps his hands around it and gives it a rough tug. 

The blonde is almost lazy in the way he works Hugo’s cock, more concerned with leaving an imprint of their time together across his skin but it is enough to make Hugo whine for more and thrust up into James, his breathing growing steadily more ragged. James can feel his orgasm coiling in his stomach and feels a flashing pang of regret that it all has to end so soon. Scorpius has made it very clear that there are no repeats, no emotional attachments after Hugo walks away. Yet Hugo’s body is so different from Scorp’s, his sounds worlds’ apart, and his responses unpredictable. James isn’t ready to give it up but he can’t hold it back, the wave of heat and euphoria as he comes into Hugo’s tight heat. Scorpius licks at Hugo’s neck one last time and then turns his full attention to bringing him off, kissing him soundly as the younger man comes over his hand in warm spurts before falling back on the sheets and then palming his own neglected cock until he too finds release with a groan. James only pulls out then, Hugo wincing beneath him before he too flops down onto the sheets. 

It is a tight fit with the three of them lying side by side and James soon rolls off the bed and heads to the bathroom to clean up. He doesn’t want to hang around for things to get awkward, for him to start paying too much attention to Hugo’s features and remember they are related despite Scorpius trying to justify it. It is all still wrong and he isn’t about to pretend to anyone that it didn’t add to the excitement. By the time he has cleaned himself up and pulled himself together mentally, decided what to say to Hugo, and returned to the bedroom Scorpius is sitting there alone in his boxer shorts, clean. His wand is lying by his side like a taunting reminder that he knows James fled out of lacking nerve and not because he actually needed to go anywhere. Hugo has gone, not a trace of him remains as Scorpius has even remade the bed, and James wonders if that is for the best. Scorpius had sorted things out from the beginning after all. He knows what he is doing. 

*

At the next family gathering, Scorpius drifts from Weasley to Weasley spending a lot of his time wondering just who exactly he is talking to. He notices but doesn’t speak to Hugo. James is sent out with Hugo to light a fire for the family to gather around, a strange muggle tradition of some sort, and Scorpius notices they interact as well as they ever did. 

James watches Hugo. Hugo watches James. They don’t notice each other and Scorpius sees everything. 

Nothing changes.


End file.
